This invention relates generally to valves such as faucet type valves, and more particularly to valves which will turn full on and full off in response to turning of a handle through an angle less than one 360° full turn, and typically less than or about one quarter turn, i.e. 90°.
There is need for improvements in such valves, and particularly over ball valves, which inherently are difficult to seal and/or seat in open and/or closed positions. Such valves tend to leak due to their ball configurations. There is need for improvements in faucet type valves, generally, and which include stoppers that seat and/or seal in open and/or closed positions after less than 180° rotation; and there is need for improvements in structure, function and results are now provided by the valve disclosed herein.